


Between the Two of Us

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Smut, but mostly smut i think, equal parts of both of the previous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when he saves her life, everything else is in-between the sheets and then not...sometimes it's just Bart's. A collection of Genderswap Sherlolly. Loads of smut with small gems of fluff in places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted

It was probably something out of one of his more twisted fantasies that came late at night when he was lying on the carpet in his flat with his small ginger tabby somewhere not too far away in the vicinity. It was the shock talking, probably, he thought as he did his best to keep up with the pale goddess that others always thought was a bit strange. He, Marc (Marcus to his family that was left) Hooper hands flitted with the tumble of dark matted curls that came tumbling down from his counterpart; his detective.

She was merely as quick as that brilliant mind that worked through millions of deductions, spewing them out at Godspeed. However here he found something almost delicate about her as she made quick work of his buttons that covered his arms. 

It had all started after he saved her life. It was the usual Saturday in the morgue or lab as they had certainly moved from the fridge gallows of their home away from home. Sherly had been too preoccupied with flitting through images and thoughts in her mind to realize that the concoction she had just started on the Bunsen burner was bubbling a bit too much, combined with the smoke. Marc, who had been trying and failing several times to get his attention and warn him had cursed under his breath and lunged at him three seconds before the whole thing blew up.

Luckily for Marc, he had managed to get himself and the detective away from the fumes. Landing them in a rather scandalous position if there was anyone around to see it. His cheeks pinked a little as Sherly sat up a bit, being kind for the moment and nudging him off of her chest so that she could gather her bearings. There was a moment where they just stared at each other. Sherly, with her messy curls coming down from the pins that she usually had it in and Marc looking around nervously obviously unsure what to do now.

Sherly interrupted any of her pathologist’s negative thoughts at the notion of even touching her. She knew that he knew that she abhorred human contact but he was quite unaware of the fact that he felt a slight tinker in his skin at the feel of his hands gripping her as he shoved them both down and out of harm’s way. “You saved my life.”

"Well…" Marc cleared his throat trying not to make a big deal of anything. "You were in your head…and I thought it was better if you didn’t die or burn…in my presence."

Marc had been too busy fiddling with his thumbs to realize that Sherly had scooted over to him until she was right next to him, propping his face up with one of her slender hands, smiling at him with a genuine smile on his face. “Thanks, Dr. Hooper.” She moved forward and pressed her lips softly against his eliciting a deep gasp to pull from Marc as he tried to stop his head from spinning from what was happening. 

It wasn’t enough that she was kissing him, but then she drew her hands in his brown locks pulling him closer to her, nipping at his lower lip and sucking her into him. He couldn’t help but be reminded of a succubus. However, Sherly Holmes was also drawing his breath away. Not just by kissing him the first time. 

They had moved from that once Marc had gotten a hold of himself and reciprocated the movement of his lips pressing back against hers and twiddling a few strands of her hair that had fallen from the pins. They were softer than he imagined. 

Buttons started to unclasp, and bare flesh came to surface and soon there was Sherly on top of a fully erect Hooper. Everything was rather simple after that. Sherly straddled him making sure he was able to feel every curve of her succulent pale flesh against his, marking Marc’s skin with nips and scratches as she rode him into oblivion and out into the promise land again and again until the only thing that left in the air was a chorus of profanities and words that one was only supposed to associate with the holy man upstairs, however there was nothing holy about a good fuck on the floor of the lab. 

She did tell him again while they were getting dressed hurriedly as his phone had went off some time after they had finished off another round, with Sherly being taken against the wall by a seemingly more in control Marc Hooper. “Thank you, Doctor. Perhaps I’ll find another reason to thank you.”

"Perhaps." Marc face reddened a bit as he felt the aggressive tongue of his detective as she kissed him one last time before heading off in a flurry of loose curls and her form fitting coat.

 


	2. Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one continues from the last one but it won't always be this way. Enjoy this somewhat fluffy piece. I'm in the middle of writing the next one and it's rather smutty ;) Thanks for reading. <3 day

It just wasn’t his day. First he ran into Mike on his way in to work spilling coffee on his already rumpled and loose shirt, already completely late after waking up fifteen later than he was supposed to. Only having time to wash up before dashing out the door and hailing a taxi. There was no time for a small bite to eat either, making him slightly a bit more irritable than usual. 

To make matters worse Sherly had decided to make her appearance after another month of absence at Bart’s. It was almost as if nothing had happened and however much that shouldn’t have bothered Marc in did. You didn’t just shag someone twice in the same day then completely disappear. Or at least he didn’t think it was proper etiquette. Not much of that was involved in any of that if he was being rational.

Today wasn’t going well and having to pretend that he wasn’t bothered by her presence probably made matters ten times worse. He focused on the paperwork that had to do more or less for the majority of the shift in the small corner of the lab not particularly in the mood to talk to anyone with the mood he was in. 

He looked dreadful too. That was probably the other half of it. Knowing that you looked like shit made the little self-confidence he tried to carry on most days completely disperse. He grumbled as he signed another report and filed it away only to grab another folder to work on. 

Marc’s eyes closed for a moment, he had put his pen down for a moment and took in a deep breath to try to calm down the tension that was stirring in his chest at all of the things that were bothering him today. It was also rather opportunistic that he took this moment for himself since the only other person had been trying to deter her own attention into work besides focusing on the way her pathologist seemed to be having an awful morning.

John had sensed her trouble when it came to the pathologist. Especially when she had practically mentioned the fact that they had sealed the deal two weeks prior a few days ago when she was moping about being bored and needing something to fill the time with something articulate or stimulating. It went something like:

"Perhaps you should try to get a mate. You wouldn’t be so bored all the time."

"I had the equivalent of that in the lab the other day."

"What are you on, Holmes?"

"Marc and I. The other night in the lab." She had just waved her hand at it as if it was nothing.

"What?!" John had shouted, completed bawled by the notion of anything. "What exactly did you do?"

"Intercourse. He saved my life."

"As repayment you shagged him and then what?"

"Nothing."

It was safe to conclude that John had probably had a more ungentlemanly like reaction to it. It wasn’t long before he was urging her to go talk to Marc. That was three days ago though, and now he was sitting in a corner as far as possibly away from her. She wasn’t sure how to go about approaching him about any of it. She wasn’t even sure if it was a good idea to mention it at all.

However, the small bag that Sherly had stuffed in her pockets this morning was starting to weigh in his pocket. She let out a little sigh as she scooted away from her microscope flexing her fingers a bit after sitting in that position for so long and striding on over to the pathologist who seemed to have gone back to his paperwork.

She cleared her throat slightly to get his attention. Marc jumped back a little, flustered by the intrusion. “Oh, hello.” He muttered running a hand awkwardly through his hair.

Sherly eyed him carefully for a moment before shoving the packet of trail mix that had been thrown at her by John earlier, in his face. “You haven’t eaten today.”

Marc eyes shifted a little at the deduction. “Erm, no. I haven’t. Thank you.” Marc trailed off awkwardly turning back to his work reluctantly but accepting the snack.

"Aren’t you going to eat them?" Sherly continued, eye brow raised with a small smile on her face.

"Well…I…"

"I know it’s not much but I thought you would appreciate something after all your hard work."

"If this is your way of apologizing to me for…"

"No." She insisted, her voice’s pitch getting higher a bit as she shifted from one side to the next. 

Marc eyed the package to his right for a moment then to the woman who was standing close to him and sighing knowing this was a very terrible idea. Sherly didn’t know though apparently. He opened it up tossed a few bits into his hands and popped into his mouth munching on them silently as Sherly watched him smiling at him, happily.

It last for all about three minutes before Marc started coughing and gasping for air. Which resulted in a few expletives to run from the detective’s mouth as she frantically called him an idiot and told him to how stupid it was for him to do that to him. “Stupid of me to have not have realized this really. Where is your damn EpiPen?!”

Marc had to focus on breathing while pointing to his coat that he had left in his office. Sherly had practically sprinted to his office in a hurry and rummaged through the coat and come back to find Marc on the floor hunched over trying to find some air that was clearly not coming into his system like he wanted.

Sherly pushed him down and quickly injected him at his thigh with it. “You scared me.” She told him when it seemed he had begun to breath normally again. It had been a couple minutes but Marc had just sort of stared at her as if she had completely lost it.

"I did try to warn you. You’re a rather demanding person."

"You still like me, however." She shot back at him, as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. She liked his brown eyes. 

"I do." Marc smiled at her. Sherly just called him an idiot again before kissing him lightly on the cheek. 


	3. Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following artwork was delivered by the wonderful [Sempaiko](http://sempaiko.tumblr.com/) who was kind enough to make my commission possible. It turned out even better than I imagined. :D I hope you enjoy it! Here's a link to the tumblr [post](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/61322297129/out-of-control-thank-you-to-the-lovely-sempaiko) with all of things as well should you wish to share it on your blogs!

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2z5rx3l)

 

Marc Hooper was utterly exhausted and he probably looked it. With his beige jumper shifted off his shoulder in an odd angle and the light blue dress shirt that had been wrinkled since he had to change at work after a spill in the lab and a shower under the emergency hose. His trousers felt a bit too loose though this was normal for him. 

 

He let out a sigh, as he slipped his keys back into his pants despite the fact he was in his own flat and wouldn't be needing them. He just wanted to flop on the sofa and sleep for the next forty eight hours.

 

What he did not expect to see was the sight that lay before him quite literally. An only jumper clad, Sherly Holmes - his jumper to be exact. The one he was used to wearing with the slim fit that hung rather perfectly on his shoulders. It was azure in color and one of the first ones he had ever gotten in uni. A personal favorite, and it seemed Sherly somehow had found it and decided not only to strip bare but to wear it with only the first few buttons fastened. Her hair was down and flowing in long flowing dark curls that fell around her neck and ending a bit past her bosom. 

 

He wanted to ask why (she was here) and how (did she get in?) because he hadn't given her a key. It was a stupid thing to want to ask but stupid questions constantly filled his head when she did things that took him off guard, especially to this extent. This was becoming a habit of hers; increasingly.

 

Marc stood there with his dark brown wavy locks in a messy way in all different kind of direction from growing utterly frustrated several times that day, mouth opening and closing completely unsure how to respond to any of this.

 

Sherly smirked watching him amusingly as she swung her legs off the sofa and walked straight over to him with a confident sway of her hips. She could be sultry when she wanted to be.

 

She pulled wrapped her hands around his tie which was loose. He was the epitome of disarray and she was only flustering him more at her close proximity. "Hi." She muttered as his eyes took in her, a hint of a barely concealed blush on his cheeks.

"Hello." His quiet voice wasn't rough like any of the other ones that she had encountered before though she had never undressed herself to such an extent before. That dominatrix who had challenged her months before would applaud her for this risk but she didn't think much of it. She did however find the lack of clothing rather liberating. 

She slept in the nude but when she let herself into his flat after discovering where it was a few weeks ago due to a sudden realization that she had been trying to work through since the day they had altered their companionship on the floor of the lab. Sherly Holmes was very intrigued by Marcus Hooper, her pathologist and she rather enjoyed how fluster she could get him. Even more so without much clothing. Though initially it was a different story. It wasn't too hard to get what she wanted from him without it. 

The object of her desires was him, now. It was rather confusing but she didn't think dwelling on the mechanics that went into it was necessarily, entirely at this moment in time. Perhaps later. 

"Do you know how comfortable this jumper is?" She asked him as he addressed her finally.

"Yes, it is mine." He blinked. He looked rather confused as to why she would ask something she already knew the answer to. 

"Can I have it? Can I have you?"

Something changed in the man then. Sensing a trigger of sorts as he dropped his bag which he had been clutching moments ago for dear life as if he was on the brink of losing it. Then he had her pressed against him, Sherly grinned at him enjoying the boldness of the usually so calm man. "No, you can't have it but I suppose I'll be consolation."

"In what way, Doctor Hooper?" She took in a deep breath feeling a funny high as she inhaled the minty scent that lingered from his mouth when he kissed her, then. She could also smell the cologne that should have been masked by the chemicals that he used daily in the morgue. He had taken a shower and that shouldn't have matter too much but to Sherly it did. Her mind was spinning too much for her focus the way she hoped to when they did this dance again.

There was much less of it last time. There was adrenaline then too. This was something different. 

 

x

Marc was trying to find his footing again as his brain scrambled to try to find the answer to the questions that were soaring left and right through his brain. He could feel the soft slender nails that pulled him closer - insistent in their grabbing motion in his hair as her mouth did really exquisite things against his. Biting and tugging at him as if he were something utterly scrumptious. 

He almost couldn’t stand how much he couldn’t focus entirely for the thought of why this was happening again pushed against the primal stirring in his entire being buzzing away making it certain that yes, he liked this very much. He had gathered that already, though. 

His hands gliding up upon her barely covered arse which had been covered at a time by his jumper that she had greeted him in the first place. Only just. He pushed her closer to him and she kissed him soundly before sliding back a little. Her eyes were dark, her lips plump and redden from the assault of what they were just doing. It was a snog at its essence but the way she looked at him made it clear that her reasons for it was not for it to end there.

There was something more tangible afoot. 

Her words spoke more volumes to this notion, “I was waiting for you to do that. We can begin now.” Her voice came out a bit huskier than usual, eliciting to the notion that she was aroused and it was because of him. In more casual circumstances he was sure he would have probably remained silent and said nothing but instead he slid his hand along her thigh and up her waist gripping it in his hands momentarily before moving higher to her shoulders and then down the length of her arm feeling and stopping at her wrist.

"I wasn’t sure where to start…" 

Her heart was racing. It was odd for him to feel so much anticipation from one person for himself, no less. That’s what he felt as he caressed her wrist as if it were cheek or perhaps her mouth. No. This was so much more than that. This was something strangely empowering about it. 

"Everywhere. Touch me…everywhere." 

That ignited his flame that stayed in a rather deep cavern of his person mostly and they continued on from there.

Marc pulling her down to his mouth again and ravishing her with his tongue and mouth as he made the slow shift of their bodies and rolling her under him so that he could hover over her form. She watched him as he begun untying his tie completely and throwing it to the side. "I thought we could use that." She purred as he focused back on her at her mention that they were actually doing this with no actual cause besides the sake of doing so.

"Perhaps another time."

Her eyes brighten at the notion that there would be another time. However she didn't get to think of the ideas of what could happen then for he was being rather attentive to her neck, marking it with his mouth which she had always mentioned was a bit smaller than most males were supposed to be and she sucked in a gasp at the tiny bites that he placed in the oddest patterns as he moved down her body. Before long she was the one trying to get him out of the rest of his clothes.

 In all of her days of thinking about the act on the floor of the lab, she had never really thought what would happen if he were to do the same to her. It turned out there was something much more animalistic inside the meek and awkward at times pathologist who was merely in her presence nearly always that she required it. 

If she could be honest in this moment as he pleased her in ways the detective had never ever fathom from any one person, she required his presence more so daily. Not just because she found a great comfort in that, she found herself carving his touch. He did not disappoint her in the slightest as he dove tongue first inside her, eliciting a surprising reaction out of her as he toyed with her core which once lay barren. "Marc." She growled out his name as he slipped a finger or two inside her as he sucked and flicked at her. 

The woman watched him in amazement as she tried her hardest not to show how much he was effecting her with his digits and that magnificent motion of his mouth and the counterpart of his tongue lapping down there. He was like some sort of otherworldly being as he paid appreciation to her in a way she seemed to be enjoying wholeheartedly. A smirk lay on his lips when he slipped out of her and looked up at the image before him. She looked just as rattled and undone as he had once been upon stepping into his abode. 

It was almost startling for him to see how out of control she looked. Her body seemed less rigid and relaxed as he kiss his way up from her pelvis and back up to her neck, and onto her mouth. He pecked her once, a slight question in his eyes as he positioned himself above her, his loins pressed against her lower half ready to penetrate her. 

He took a moment to slip his fingers through her hair which lay in waves around her shoulders. He looked down at the fabric that pooled at her sides; his jumper which ultimately started this whole thing again. He smiled at it before looked back up at her again. She was staring at him with an odd look in her eyes. It was a mix between befuddlement and wonder and he almost asked what she was thinking but that would warrant more words that he needed to hear. Instead he posed the opposite of it, "Would you like me to continue?"

Sherly lay there for a moment, opening her mouth and closing it as if completely taken off guard by him. Which wasn't the first time in the past couple hours they had been in each other's presence. She laughed at him, the man was mad for even asking. She answered him with a confidence grin on her lips. "God, yes." She mumbled as she squirmed against him. "Don't ask..." She was cut off as Marc took the first half of the answer before pistoning himself inside her. 

Any other words were lost on her mouth as he took over her senses completely. Her expressions of delight did not fall on deaf ears though, Marc Hooper dishing out a few of his own as she gripped him into oblivion once, another time in the kitchen and then a final time after dragging him into his bedroom which albeit  was a bit cramped up served its purpose. The tie definitely became very useful tool during their last excursion of the day, much to the detective's delight. Her pathologist was full of surprises. She was slowly finding it out one touch at a time. 

 


	4. New Situations

He found her on the balcony with a white stick between her fingertips. She lent against the railing with ease. She wore one of her own jumpers today. Like previous times. He almost didn't want to interrupt her. She looked nearly content to be standing there with the warm breeze of the early morning sending tendrils of her hair to flutter softly into her face.

Marc moved outside. His feet planting quietly on the floor as he slipped up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. He watched her smile a little as she took in a drag of the blue smoke and expelled it as she turned her head.

He grimaced telling her, "Those are bad for you, you know."

She just shrugged. "I'm also bad for you but you haven't made your get away yet." She laughed as he shook his head. He was sure to look a sight as he had just slipped out of bed, toss his shirt on and came out to find her there. Still lazying around in this city.

They weren't in London. Not even close to it really. Sherly Holmes had requested that he come along with her out of town to investigate a small case. Watson wouldn't work with him this weekend so as always she came to him, pouting and wishful for his company. He almost hesitated but it wasn't often that he ever left the city. It wasn't too often that Sherly came and asked him to, alone. 

Here they were. The case was solved in the first day and they took to a small vacation indoors with good food and several rounds of extracurriculars inside their spacious one bedroom suite. 

Marc placed his hand around her waist pulling her against him as he pressed his mouth against her neck. "You're a temptress. You make it hard for a guy to say no." He mumbled as he sucked and kissed on her throat. Sherly sucked in a deep breathe before tilting her head to the side and grinning at him. 

"Ha. You're lucky I enjoy you as much as you do me." Marc stopped a beat pecking her skin as he looked up to her cheekbones and caught one of her eyes. "If it weren't the case?"

"I would grow bored. Funnily, not yet. I haven't decided why that hasn't happened yet."

Marc's arm reached up and around Sherly's side sliding up to her head and he turned her head so that she was securely in his eye's sight and his mouth and he hovered there. "I'll try not to bore you. Wouldn't want anything like that to happen." He muttered before taking her bottom lip into his mouth and tugging it in. Sherly reached for him then, grabbing his messy hair in her hold as she hummed against his mouth.

She kissed him hungrily before he picked her up and she swung her legs around his middle. He didn't move back towards the room, he stayed on the balcony near the railing, pressed her up against lifting her jumper up a bit knowing that she wore nothing under it.

There was barely anyone milling around but his eyes did roam just a tad to be sure. He knew Sherly didn't care much for exposure but Marc did have his reservations about it. There was no one, he thanked the high heavens as Sherly reached for him, tugging at his boxers slipping them down a tad so that he was exposed. 

The breeze was oddly stimulating. He did shiver for a few moments before finding himself deep inside his lovers center. She threw her arms around his shoulders as she rocked against him trying to find comfort. There would be none, he realized and almost laughed at this scene.

Were he with anyone else he wouldn't have the nerve to try this. He felt free as he plunged inside her repeatedly, his grip around her never lacking as she took him for all he was worth in this moment and the ones that followed. 

"Whoa." She gasped as he pushed her up slightly as he slipped and then pummeled back into her. "I think I'm in love with you."

Marc ignored that claim, not taking her seriously as the entered a new wave of sensations and he drove her hard against the cool metal and into euphoric ending. 

He was shaking a bit as he tossed her over his shoulder and brought them back inside. He placed her on the bed before closing the door. He climbed up next to her and shut his eyes. His heartbeat becoming less rapid as he lay there. 

He soon found himself with a head full of soft curls placed against his chest. She slipped off his top and she just lay there, listening to his heartbeat hum steadily. "I wasn't lying when I said what I said as you were impaling me outside."

Marc sighed, his eyes opened to look at the goddess who was pressed against his side. "Circumstances make it harder for me to know when to take your word as law."

"Always take my word as law. We can talk about it on the flight back. I think I want to sleep." She yawned as she snuggled up against him. Marc slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Okay." He stated quietly. This was the dullness that came after that, he thinks he understand why Sherly craves stimuli so heavily. There is this nothingness afterwards. He tries not to think of it as he enjoys the feel of the warm flesh against him and lulls off to dreams where he meets her again.


	5. Airplane Snoozes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, yeah?  
> This one is for **velvet_vampiress** who requested some fluff last chapter. I hope this fulfills your wish.  
>  Enjoy everyone.  
> <3 day

Marc was tired but he couldn't seem to sleep. They were on their way back home after their long stay. Sherly had promised that everything would be taken care of but he was still worried about going back to work when he got back. He was a bucket of worriness.

It helped matters not that Sherly hadn't talked to him as she promised she would when they got on the plane. She was much like a cat and immediately curled up and fallen asleep. For her part though she did move over onto his shoulder where she was probably less likely to get a creak in her neck.

He shifted over, brushing his hair out of his face as he looked down at the slim beauty who decided that he was worth her time. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Why him? He wasn't anything special. Just someone who was there most of the time. It continued to plague him night and day as to why he hadn't just told her no. He knew the answer of course. He had always known.

He loved her. He loved every inch of her that she shared with him.

At this point he had seen all of her and somehow seen nothing at all.

He jilted her slightly. He needed to know before they got home.

What were they doing here? Why were they doing?

She came out of her slumber slowly but she did lift her head as she opened one eye. "Hm?" She purred.

Sherly looked at Marc with bleary eyes but quickly moved off of him when she saw that lost look in his eyes.

She wondered if it was because she had used him as a pillow. No. That wasn't it. Something else was plaguing her partner.

"What's the matter, Hooper?"

"What are we doing?" He breathed.

She rubbed her eyes slightly. "What are you going on about?"

"You said we would talk. Let's talk." It wasn't the first time he had used that slightly annoyed tone with her but it was the first time she wasn't fully prepared for it. Coming out of sleep so quietly took time for her big brain to come to full focus.

"Oh." Her mouth opening just barely as if she had just remember. She looked like a kid as she smiled at him. "I haven't been sleeping much. I didn't forget about it. I need a water." She went to reach up to touch the call button but he grabbed it before she could do so. Sherly quickly turned to him in surprise.

He turned and bent down to grab his bag where he had a few things for it.

While they were waiting to board earlier, he had gotten a few things. Water, crisps, a cold sandwich that he kept cool with an ice pack.

"You've certainly thought of everything." Sherly remarked as she surveyed the few things that she could see him pulling out with the other things.

"Well..." He trailed off.

Sherly took a swig of the water. It was nice and cool. "Thank you." Marc could tell that she genuinely meant that. He gave a short smile. "You look tired. We can talk quickly if you want some time to sleep. I think I've had enough for a little while."

It was one of the things he still didn't get about her. How could she not sleep for days let alone weeks? He couldn't handle two days without sleep without feeling like he's going to keel over.

"Right. Mind answering my question first?"

She nodded after taking the sandwich he also passed to her. "I like this. With you. I'm not good at this sort of thing. Talking. Feelings. It's normally very disconcerting to me, but waking up to you makes me feel at ease. I don't understand it." He could tell by the softness of her voice and how quiet it steadily got that she was nearly as lost at him but she was trying to get through it because he had asked it of her.

"I like it too." Marc could say that much. For now. He didn't want to push her knowing already how hard this talking business was for her.

She nodded. "I'm glad. I don't want to push you anymore."

"You're not pushing me." He spoke in a rush, his words nearly colliding in a jumble of nothing. "I just want to have some clarity."

She understood that. Half the time she didn't understand why she liked the way he took care of her in bed, or saved her from chemistry mishaps but she felt good all the same around Marc Hooper.

"I want to continue this with you. We don't have to do anything for awhile if that makes you feel better. When we're not working we can just doing normal couple things?" She questioned.

The word couple was not lost on the male pathologist. He grinned at the notion.

That was all he needed.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Sherly surprised him then and pecked him on the cheek.

"I can still snuggle up to you right?" She wasn't going to ask at first but given their conversation she wanted him to be aware and comfortable.

"I welcome it."

He moved the bar from between them and Sherly quickly angled her body so that she was near him enough that it wasn't too overwhelming but just enough for her. It was also lucky that no one else was sharing their row. Sherly wound her hand with his as he shut his eyes to sleep for a few hours.

She soon disappeared into her mind palace for a little while. She needed to go over this turn of events for herself.

It was another good moment for their budding relationship. A relationship? She nearly jolted out at that moment. That was exciting.

Wait, until Myc found out. That would be fun.

She smiled.

 


End file.
